Celebrity Blues
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: Keely, Phil, Seth and Tia normal college students at Pickford University, has been given the chance to claim fame and riches. But will conflicts with paparazzis and rumors stop them?
1. That Measly Mistake

Keely's fans cheered as her band walked on stage, the crowd was huge making Keely's butterflies rise in her stomach. This was what she had imagined her whole life; she knew this moment would come. She stood in the middle of the stage, waved at her fans in every direction. She could hear her music playing, the one she made. She tapped her toes, her hands, and her head and sang…

You want to know how I, Keely Teslow, became this way. How my life changed forever over one measly mistake that happened a long time ago. Well, here was the story.

I was in college with Phil, Tia and Seth. I never knew we could stay together this long, first we were in high school then we graduated, and then we all got scholarships to many colleges. I thought we would separate by then, but we ended up in the same college, it was like fate and luck were on my side that time. We weren't all that different.

Tia was still a shopaholic, with her normal black-brown hair and great clothes. Seth had changed a lot though; he became a hottie after Tia's makeover, his hair was shorter, his chest was wider and he wore different clothes. Phil was slightly different; he grew 5 inches taller, and had broader shoulders. As for me, I was just a normal me, just a bit different.

Then one day, Phil and I were in this big auditorium where we took a class. We were going to sit in our usual place when we saw some people sitting in it; obviously these guys were new, because everyone had their seat. They even write their names on it.

I walk up to them and say, "Um… you two better get out of our seats, because this is our spot."

The 1st guy looked like a strong, buff man. He wore a tight shirt that showed off his 6-pack and bulging muscles, he stood up, "What'cha going to do about it sweet cheeks?" I could see Phil flinch at what he called me, I knew he liked me. I just didn't want to shove it in his face that I knew, I didn't know what to do when I knew Phil liked me, but I just tried to keep my cool. Now back to the guys, I tried to keep from having a fight but I couldn't so I said, "I'm going to break a nail!" I shouted, and everyone turned around.

"Huh?" The guy was a bit confused, and I slapped him in the face. Unfortunately the professor came in at that exact time.

"Ms. Teslow, Mr. Diffy!" I spun around and saw him, "You know better than to punch a new colleague student, and Mr. Diffy, you know better than to encourage this!"

I stepped up, "But sir, Phil didn't do anything!" I looked at the whole class, they were staring at me.

"Ms. Teslow you shall be scrubbing the floors of this classroom after class, with Mr. Diffy accompanying you!"

"But sir…"

"Not one word out of you! Be here after class!" I sighed and slumped into my seat, I couldn't believe Phil didn't say anything to back me up, but I was really happy he would be helping me with the scrubbing, he must have the wizard thingamabobber with him.

After class, I rolled up my sleeves, got out the mop and bucket from the janitor's closet, and I was about to start but… "Sorry I didn't back you up Keel," I turned around and saw Phil staring at the floor, then at me, then at his shoes. Phil was different once he started liking me; he wasn't so spontaneous and enthusiastic anymore.

I smiled, "That's fine… hey do you have the wizard thingamabob to clean this place or something else?"

"Sorry Keel," he turned his pockets inside out, "I'm all dust! Since we need to get this whole floor scrubbed," He turned around and stretched out his arms, "let's get to work." I knelt down rolled up my sleeves a second time and pushed a sponge into the soapy water, I wished I had a mop, but this was all I could get out of the janitor's closet. I started scrubbing the floor, unsure if I was doing it right. A few minutes later, my back started to ache, I wished I had my guitar so I could take break, but I didn't, it was like Phil could read my mind, because he just sang something from a band…

Phil:

_Hey_

_Is there something I can do?_

_You broke your heart in to_

_Many pieces_

_Now you gotta put it back again_

_Now when you're trying to make it through_

_And you're feeling kinda blue_

_I'll be there to tell you_

_That things will change_

And I just sang the second verse…

Me:

_When you turn around_

_All the tears will dry_

_Whatever was lost_

_Will be found_

_In the blink of an eye_

Phil:

_When you're losing ground_

_Hold your head up high_

_Whatever was lost_

_Will be found _

_In a blink of an eye_

Me:

_Hey I know I should be sinking deep_

_I know I ought to weep_

_Like a baby_

_But it's really not that bad_

Phil:

_Cause when my heart was achin'_

_When my world was shakin'_

_You were there to tell me_

_That things will change_

Me:

_I thought my heart was on the mend_

_Now I'm falling for a friend_

_Someone who was there for me_

_When things were changing_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Everything changes_

_In the blink of an eye_

_What's lost will be found_

_When you turn around_

_All the tears will dry_

_Whatever was lost will be found_

And what happened accidentally, which I thought was planned, was that we kissed before that last line. We must have scrubbed forward into each other and kissed, but I didn't care, it beat all the guys I've kissed in the years. I picked my soapy hand from the scrubber and put it on Phil's cheek. When we separated, I just sang the last line softly without even knowing it.

_In a blink of an eye…_

Then we heard someone clapping in a beat just by the door, "Wonderful, just wonderful!" It was a guy in a brown tuxedo.

We both stood up embarrassed, Phil dropped his scrubber and wiped the foamy soap from his cheek.

"This is the kind of talent we need at the studio!"

I lit up, "Studio?"

"Yeah," he came to us with his hands jammed in his pockets, and he took out his hand to shake mine, and I took it, "The name is Arnold, and I work for a studio. My job is to find future singers and bands and actors and actresses for movies and such. And I have an idea for the two of you."

A/N: Just rereading this makes me feel like a cheese pizza! lol.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR PHIL OF THE FUTURE! OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE HERE MAKING FANFICTION, I WOULD BE AT A STUDIO WRITING SCRIPTS OR SOMETHING LOL.


	2. Cleo

I squealed, "What kind of an idea?" I calmed down a little bit.

"Well, how would YOU like to come down to my office and tell me what will you think of becoming a singer in your own band."

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and down like a maniac and realized something, "But what about Phil?"

"I was just about to say that, you see when I said band, I meant, your OWN band. Like choose your songs, your manager and your members."

"But, since you do this for a job, what do YOU want? You have to get money don't you?"

"About that, we'll discuss this matter when you find band members, and a manager. Come by my office sometime," he gave me my card and winked at me, I smiled.

"So, this guy says he will give us an opportunity to be rich and possibly world famous?" Phil asked interrupting some private thoughts I cannot reveal.

I zipped back to reality in a split-second, "I guess so, isn't that a weird job?" I turned to Phil, who was just standing there frozen staring into space. I snapped my fingers in his face to wake him since he was in a whirl-wind of questions, too.

After hours of scrubbing the floor with an area of 400x400 ft. I headed up to my dorm just one block from the auditorium. There in the past, I had made friends with my "neighbors". When I first moved in, I expected to see an ugly room with a bed, refrigerator, desk and whatever ugly dorms had. But it wasn't. It was a cute room with a kitchen! And a bedroom with two beds and a long desk for two! Well, it wasn't all great; it was just one gigantic room. And little did I know that Tia was my roommate. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world! All my friends were here! Including Seth Wosmer!

And the longer I stayed, the more I got to know more people. My "neighbors" invited me to parties and I made a friend that I knew it was destiny to meet each other. He was like Phil's alter-ego! Only, he had blue eyes and lighter hair, I can say, I could have fell in love with him. But for a reason I don't know about, I didn't. I guess it's because of all the years I spent with Phil. Well back to the friend, his name was McLeo. It was a weird name I had to say, but everyone called him Cleo, he knew it was a girl name, but he dreamed about changing his name to Cleo in court. Like when he read a book about a girl whose name was Bo, but changed her name to Demetrius but everyone called her Didi.

Cleo was a cool guy like Phil, always laughing and having a good time. His style was even good I had to say. Cleo was the rock and roll type; he wore his hair in spikes, small ones though. He wore long pants whenever he could, and always wore layers, like Jesse McCartney. Well, I guess he wasn't so rock and roll, but he's rock and roll enough for me.

I met up with Cleo along the way to my dorm, "Hey Lee!" Another thing, like Phil, he gave me a cute nickname, "I'm off to this place to get an ear pierced! Want to come?"

"No thanks, I've been held hostage for 3 hours in my class. I need some rest maybe Phil will go."

"Cool, see you later Lee!"

I smiled, he can do crazy things.

Up in my dorm, I wrote down a list of names I could have in my band:

Phil (duh; drums of course)

Maybe Tia (she works with the keyboard all the time)

Seth (Can he play electric guitar?)

Me (of course)

Cleo (does he play an instrument?)

Angela (maybe too Goth, but I don't want to be a labeler, maybe she has some instrument)

Sam (does a saxophone qualifies?)

Karen (hmmm…)

Andy (he's good with bass)

Since I had lots of names, I decided tryouts. So I made flyers and posted them on doors, walls, trees, and people, too! I must have been crazy!

As days went buy people had called me 24/7 about tryouts, asking me for the music notes I made. Lots of people played more than guitar so I stayed up all night looking for music notes on the internet. What made me kept going was my thirst for fame in the future, finally, I had a chance to show off my talents! All that I had worked for was finally here!

I held music tryouts at my old high school H.G. Wells. It was a great place since the gym was free and it was big. I was the "judge" and I practiced trying to keep a straight face during my songs.

The first person who came in was Phil, my friend, my best friend, came! And only have I discovered that he could sing a few days ago! "Hey Keel, just came to tryout," He pushed in his drum equipment into the familiar gym. And did a slow beat to this poem I found. I wanted everyone to look at the poem and make it a song. I purposely got a short poem so I wouldn't have to sit there for hours.

_Nature's first green is gold… _Here he did a soft solo…

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower,_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

So Eden sank to grief.

_So dawn goes down to day,_

Nothing gold can stay.

I tried to not stand up and clap like a moron since he did so good, so it took all my strength to just smile at him and take a couple of notes. Next was Tia, but she was reluctant to sing my poem. And I knew it was the rules but I just let her, hoping it wouldn't be so long.

She stood a keyboard in front of me and started to sing a song we heard in 5th grade.

_Joy to the world…_I thought she was singing a Christmas song, and it was really good, even through the next few bits.

_Barbie's dead,_

_We barbecued her head…_

She sped up a bit here… _Don't worry about the body,_

_We flushed it down the potty!_

_And round and round it goes,_

_And round and round it goes._

_And ro-ound and round and round it goes._

When she curtsied and left, I couldn't help but snicker.

The tryouts took longer than expected, all were good and I knew this would be a tough decision. And I knew it wasn't fair, but I chose my friends, it sounds selfish and unfair. But won't I have trouble getting along with other people I didn't know about? Make them sing songs about some of my private life? No way. And what made my day even longer; I had to send letters to everyone saying if they were in or out! Blah! I was so tired that day!

The next day, Phil, Tia, Cleo and Seth hugged me and thanked me all day! They were so excited, and it made me feel guilty about the other kids who tried out.

"So like when will we meet this Mr. Arnold man Keely?" Seth said loudly.

"Yeah, when will we become rich and famous?"

"Guys, guys," Phil held out his arms, "Keely specifically said that we will meet up with him next Saturday, she is very busy and tired now, so why don't we back off a little and give her some space?"

I sighed a sigh of relief, Phil can read minds!

"But I have one question Keely," Phil said walking me to class, "Who's going to be our manager?"

"I'll call her tonight and see if she accepts."

That night…

I flipped my flip phone and dialed hoping she would pick-up I knew she would be right for this part. When someone answered; I was overjoyed, because this would be her best day of her life…

"Pim…"

**A/N: I know, who would choose Pim? Well, Pim was included in this story and I wanted her to be in here. That poem wasn't made by me, it was made by Robert Frost and the poem is called Nothing Gold Can Stay. I really like that poem and I thought it would be good. And when I said a 400x400 ft, I think it's 160,000 ft. I'm not so good at math so don't yell at me on how big or how small that is. Thanks for the comments by the way!**


	3. Beyond the Blvd of Broken Dreams

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update in like ever! A few days ago, I learned this cool news about the actress who plays Keely's mom. The actress used to play Lisa Simpson on The Simpsons. And I thought that was cool, so I decided to tell you guys. Well, happy reading!**

"Yeah? What the heck do you want? I'm watching wrestling in this puny television."

I sighed, "Pim, since you're 16, you can leave school to actually have an actual factual real career!"

"Why the heck didn't you tell me that a few days ago? I would be out of here and off to Mexico by now!"

"No! I meant that I want to hire you for a job!"

"It better not be to take the trash out everyday!"

Since Pim was being such a nuisance, I got to the exact highlight of why I called her, "No Pim! I want you to be my band's manager! To manage us and keep us grounded! To keep us updated on our latest news, tell us what we need to improve! I chose you since you're such a critic, and you always wanted to boss other people around, this could be your next step to your 'world domination'."

I thought Pim hung up since it was totally silent on the other line, "Hm… well, this could be my big break to take over this century. And, I'm not looking forward to this school dance called Sadie Hawkins whatever the name is dance. I guess it's worth a try."

"Oh my gosh, thank you _so _much Pim!"

"Now hurry up and get me that job!"

"Okay then, come and meet me at my dorm next Saturday okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever, now can you please hang up? The commercial is over!"

"Whatever Pim," I said while I hung up.

The next week Saturday was hectic. That Arnold guy said we needed to bring our instruments so he could hear the rest of our band members sing. I told my mom about this and she grounded me for not telling her. But the day before, she brought us this big bus, like as big as a school bus, to carry all our instruments in. Believe me I was in awe! My horrible none automatic Nissan was long gone!

As we walked into the big auditorium, Arnold looked at the rest of my chosen band members really closely. I wondered why.

"Okay kiddies, I want you, you and you to sing for me, okay?" Arnold said pointing at Tia, Seth and Cleo.

Tia walked up on stage and sang a song I heard on the radio, was it Mariah Carey's song We Belong Together?

_I didn't mean it  
_

_When I said I didn't love you, so  
_

_I should have held on tight  
_

_I never should've let you go  
_

_I didn't know nothing  
_

_I was stupid, I was foolish  
_

_I was lying to myself  
_

_I could not fathom that I would ever  
_

_Be without your love  
_

_Never imagined I'd be  
_

_Sitting here beside myself  
_

_Cause I didn't know you  
_

_Cause I didn't know me  
_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

"Okay, stop there! Well done um…"

"Tia."

"Tia! Yes."

Then Seth came up, "Sir, I believe I'm going to need Phil to sing this."

Arnold nodded keeping his eyes on Seth.

Phil walked up and Seth whispered into his ear, Phil smiled and got up to another microphone.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

_When they said you was high classed_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_Yeah they said you was high classed_

_Well, that was just a lie._

_Yeah, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time._

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

I was whooping and cheering, clapping along with the music, Cleo and Tia were too. But, Arnold just didn't feel the magic; at least he felt the talent.

"Stop right there!" He shouted, "That was great, it would be great if you remade this song, all you need to do is call up the person who owns this song!"

"Cool! So how do we do that?" I said cheerfully.

"Well all I have to do is tell your manager how and…"

"Hey, where is our manager anyways, Keely?" Seth asked me. But at the moment he said my name, the doors burst open and a 16 year old girl on a skateboard wearing an awesome outfit came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Keely, riding 30 miles on a skateboard is hard," the girl took of her helmet and all her blonde hair fell out.

"Pim," I ran over to her and was about to give her a hug when she stopped me.

"Wait, you said I was the manager so no touchy the manager's just bought for 200 bucks outfit."

Phil's eyes practically bulged out, Seth was just not paying attention and was staring into a different dimension, Cleo was just staring, and Tia was smiling being all giddy. Arnold walked up to Pim and took her across the room, whispering something into her ear. Phil did the same thing to me.

"So, Keely…"

"Yeah?"

"Pim is going to be our manager?" He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, yeah. I thought it would be a good idea since she knows the principles of being the boss and taking things matter-of-factly." Phil looked at me as if I was crazy. "Pim wanted to be a dictator. Don't you remember? She knows what to do when something goes wrong; she knows what to do when we get out of control."

Phil sighed, knowing he had been defeated, "Fine, but I don't really think this is a good idea."

When Pim and Arnold came back, they were shaking hands, "What's the deal?" Cleo asked.

"Well, since Arnold here is giving us a big opportunity, he wants 10(percent) of the money we make when we're someday rich and famous. But I decided to come over here and ask Wosmer the best amount he would earn from our savings."

Seth looked proud of himself and took out a calculator, "Well, the best would be .5(percent) since if we earn 1000,000 dollars, he would earn 5000 dollars, so it's only fair."

Arnold argued with Seth for at least half an hour with Pim actually enjoying the argument and they all agreed on .6(percent). Talk about a major argument that wasted everyone's time.

After that useless argument, Arnold said he hooked us up with a studio to make our first album. Man, I was so excited!


	4. The Awesome Day

After practicing in my Mom's basement for 5 hours a day to perfect our songs, we were heading out to the studio! This could be our big debut! The studio was huge! And they took us to this room that could fit our entire band in there! I was surprised how we could have done that since it was such an itty-bitty room.

Each of us got some big thing in front of us for singing, and they said we could do some voiceovers and lots of different graphics with the editing.

We were able to record 13 songs in my first ever album! They were:

Sweet Burns

Hound Dog (Pim contacted the owner and gave us permission to remake it)

Winning Losers

Give It Up

My Way

My Will

Potential Soulmates

Illegal Love

Wallaberry Kisses (In honor of Curtis)

Doggy Dances

My Eyes Turn Blue

Golden Silver

and…

Stars in the Morning

It was a very successful morning I had to say, but a couple of grouchy people who woke up a bit too early in the morning said my voice squeaked. It doesn't matter anymore.

When my first album hit stores in L.A. they said that 2 boxes were sold! And each box contained 120 CDs! I know, 240 CDs sold doesn't sound like much, but it was a big deal for the band!

"I can't believe we actually did it!" I screamed, we were at a club just 5 blocks away from our dorms. I was talking to Phil in a corner.

"It's great Keely, I mean, 240 CDs in 48 hours!" Phil said.

"Yeah! Well, I can't wait to start doing tours and everything!"

"Yeah, it's going to be great!"

"Well, if you ever want to sing, or make up a song or something! Just tell me okay?"

"Sure I will Keels!"

"Awesome," and I walked away, it felt good to be a star!

A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry that this chapter felt a little short, but I'm working on my 5th chapter, and I'm going to promise you some paparazzis soon! And some longer chapters!


	5. It Begins

Nothing exciting happened after our first album debuted. Only, 15,000 albums were sold! We really needed to promote it, but we got some good news from Pim. Well, what she said was good news. Pim said that our band was wanted in a PG-13 movie that had a lot of Drama in it. Before I could refuse she said we were starting this Monday! Maybe having Pim as our manager wasn't such a good idea after all, should I have listened to Phil?

Well, I was writing my next and final song for my next album when Tia came up to me, "I want to make at least one song; I want it to go into this album!"

She was pretty demanding, but since I was so darn tired, I let her.

I walked outside in the chilly crisp air of September, many months had past since the debut of the album. I peered out of the tour bus, hoping paparazzis weren't around. I put on my pink wooly scarf and my long tan coat on and walked to Central Park of New York City. We were supposed to record our next album in a few days.

I walked around in the deserted park; orange and yellow leaves fell from the trees. Then a little girl about 6 years old in a purple jacket ran over to me with her mother yelling her name.

"Keely Teslow, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?" She held up a piece of paper and pen.

I wanted to hear those words come out of someone's mouth in years, but maybe not this time.

I smiled, and knelt down to her level. I took the paper and pen, "What's your name?"

The little girl beamed, "Virginia!"

"What a pretty name," I said while signing the paper; I gave it back to her when I was done.

I heard some screaming nearby, I ran towards it. I soon realized that there wasn't one person screaming, but millions of people screaming. I saw Phil mobbed by girls, he was struggling to sign papers while being hugged and tugged. Everyone now loved this mathematician; he came out as 3rd biggest heartthrob in Teen Magazine.

30 minutes later, the crowd still didn't die down, and paparazzis were in my face and I started seeing polka-dots. Then I felt someone's hand jerk me away and found myself running away from mobs and paparazzis.

A few minutes later, we lost them. Then we realized Phil and I were lost as well. I sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"Well, we can find our way out of here, or sit on our lazy butts on that bench," he pointed to the bench.

I sat down; I was too tired to walk after all the running.

It was beginning to get dark, and the golden sky was turning into a soft shade of dark blue. I could see Phil's breath, I looked over at him. He was looking up at the stars, he then looked at me. I turned away, but he just kept staring at me. I could feel his eyes on my cheek. I rubbed my hands together, looked down and hesitated before looking at him.

"You want to go now? It's getting dar…" Phil cut me off with a soft kiss, I think I saw someone walk by, but I shrugged it off. At least they didn't take any pictures. I wrapped my arms around Phil's neck. And after a few seconds, I broke away, smiled and walked off, even though I didn't know the way back.

* * *

The next day, I was drinking coffee in the street, on my way to Barnes and Noble. When I passed a magazine stand, I stopped by it and stared at the big bold headlines. Then I came across People Magazine, and what I saw made me want to throw up.

**A/N: Cliffy! Muahahahahahaha! Toon in next week! Or in a few days to find out more!**


	6. Nyah, Nyah, Nyah

I grabbed the magazine, this was the headline: Phil and Keely, Together Forever? Exclusive Pictures Inside!

And right there on the front page was Phil and I in the park last night!

I dropped the magazine and my coffee, I ran back to the tour bus. I was so embarrassed; I couldn't go in public again! But I had to; I had to go record our new album!

* * *

The only song left was Tia's song, and we never practiced! She refused to practice; she just gave us the music notes and told us to do it perfectly! We were a bit intimidated by Tia, but we did it anyways.

_Walkin' down the street,_

_Tappin' a sort of beat._

_Keepin' it real,_

_What's the big deal?_

_My long brown hair,_

_Flippin' in the air._

_When I spot…_

_(talk) A guy and a gal!_

_(talk) Well…_

_Am I a shadow,_

_Left behind in the darkness?_

_I have to keep this low,_

_And how did this go?_

_(talk) Well… Who cares?_

_She's got a boyfriend,_

_Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_

_I've found your secret!_

_Can't hide it from me now!_

_I found you in the park,_

_Making out like you should._

_I walked by and see, _

_You didn't notice me._

_Am I a shadow?_

_Left behind in the darkness?_

_I have to keep this low,_

_And how did this go?_

_(talk) Who cares? Duh!_

_She's got a boyfriend,_

_Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_

_I've found your secret,_

_Can't hide it from me now!_

_He's got a girlfriend,_

_Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!_

_I've found your secret,_

_Can't hide it from me now!_

I was furious! Tia was definitely talking about me and Phil! I sighed after we were done; this was going to be a long week.

* * *

A year later, our band was done with our first movie ever! It was going to be featured in theatres in a few months.

Now, I was getting used to the crazy articles about me and Phil, I felt like a normal person again!

That is until now.

I drove out of the parking lot, coming home with dinner from Taco Bell with Cleo, Seth, Tia and Phil. The car roof was down and we were singing to All American Reject's Paper Heart.

Soon, I was out of the driveway and was on my way to the highway. Soon, we were followed by a few men in a car with cameras. I panicked; Seth and Cleo told me to go faster, so instead of going up to the highway, I stayed on the normal road. I made a sharp turn and went through a red light, but the men didn't give up, the driver went faster and almost ran into a car. A man hung out of the window and flashed his camera, I looked back, and they were coming up to the side. I tried to go into the left lane to block them but they just swerved to the middle lane. Soon, the men were right beside our car, Phil made the car roof lift up. I thought we were going to see the last of them, but we didn't. One of them tried to jump onto my car! But I swerved and I slammed into a stoplight, and the men's' car slammed into my car. Then it went blank.

I woke up later in the hospital. Phil was asleep in a chair next to my bed. He had a bandage on his hand, and a red cut on his cheek. I saw a mirror on his side; I bet he was looking at his cut. I picked it up, and noticed I didn't have so much damage, just a few small cuts on my neck and my right shoulder had a bandage on it.

Phil moved around and squeezed my left hand, still asleep. I moved my hand in his, and Phil woke up. He was very surprised I was up and smiled at me.

"Hey, you've been asleep for 3 days. We thought you were in a coma or something," Phil got up and stretched.

"What happened, I mean, what happened to those men? And what about Cleo, Tia and Seth?" I tried to sit up but my back hurt so much and I flopped on my pillow again.

"Well, the doc told me that Cleo is fine, he just has a misplaced kneecap, but he had it put in place yesterday (A/N: I'm no doc, so don't tell me that Cleo wouldn't be able to walk for the kneecap). Seth is okay, but Tia has a slight fever."

I sighed, Cleo. A misplaced kneecap, he better be alright.

Later, I had many visits from friends and my Mom, and the doc said I would be able to get out tomorrow evening.

* * *

I was out of bed that evening and walking around to see Cleo, Seth and Tia. Cleo looked fine; in fact, he was sitting up right and reading something. I walked into his room and sat down next to his bed.

"When are you coming out?" I asked.

Cleo looked at me, "Tomorrow actually. How about you?"

"Today," I stood up, "well, I'm going to go see Seth and Tia."

"You do that."

I was kind of confused; Cleo wasn't acting very friendly today. I wondered what happened to him.

A/N: I'm already working on my 7th chapter!


	7. Pink & Blue

**A/N: I don't think I told you Keely's band name, but her band's name is Pink & Blue.**

It was a few months after our album had been sold to 3 million people thanks to MTV and a few weeks after our big movie had released. We were very busy ever since! I didn't even have time to go journal!

Well, we were supposed to go to our movie premiere in a few weeks, and then we were supposed to be interviewed by THS from E! Then we will go to this awards ceremony with many actors and actresses. Then we had to travel to LA for a concert! Then we go sing at the superbowl! Then we have the Nickelodeon's Kid's Choice Award. Then we will travel to Germany for a serious conference with the press.

* * *

"Okay people settle down! We need to talk about some things here!" Pim ordered for us to sit down for a band meeting.

"Okay, today I got a call from Disney channel; they wanted us to be in a TV show called Ricky of the Present. It's about a family are from the Present, but gets stuck in the Future. Then Ricky meets some people and ends up having 3 best friends, Alyson Michalka, Brenda Song and Evan Peters. But I rejected this request since it's too much trouble and will have no use in our career."

Man, I was relieved; we had enough to do as it is.

"We're also not going to the premiere until after the awards ceremony!"

I yawned, not quite caring.

"But, we definitely need to go to the awards ceremony. So you guys are all going shopping this weekend!" And Pim walked away into her room.

Tia and I squealed and screamed and danced around everywhere, finally. We could have some girl time, we would buy stuff for the awards ceremony, and maybe we could go buy some awesome clothes!

* * *

Tia and I were walking everywhere around the mall with our Mocha coffee from starbucks in our hands and lots and lots of bags. Tia and I were wearing awesome clothes with big sunglasses. We wanted some alone time right?

We didn't buy our dresses yet, but we bought some awesome clothes from Guess, Abercrombie, BEBE, Banana Republic, and Hollister. Soon, we stopped in front of a store. There were flowing gowns and lots of shoes and purses in the store, it was a shopaholic's dream! I bought a strapless tan glittery gown that stopped 3 inches above my knees, and a trench coat that was a darker tan. I looked around the store and noticed Tia trying on a gold dress with turquoise jewelry, she noticed me and smiled, "You like?" Tia made a pose, and I laughed. And I wondered what the boys were doing.

* * *

I sipped some coffee that morning, it was the day of the award ceremony and wanted to look my best today, and I planned on getting some pink and blue highlights and wanted to take Phil with me.

"No way!"

"Why not?" I asked in dismay.

"You know how long me, Seth and Cleo waited for you girls at the mall? We called your cell 25 times!"

I made a puppy dog pout and batted my eyelashes, "Pwetty Pwease?"

Phil covered his eyes; he would always fail to this face, "Uhh… because I'm going to go get my ear pierced!"

I sprayed coffee everywhere that I had just slurped, Phil uncovered his eyes. Then Cleo came and patted him on the back, "That was what I wanted you to do for a long time buddy, c'mon!" Cleo took Phil's arm and took him across the street to get his ear pierced.

I guess I had to go get highlights on my own.

* * *

After 2 hours in the hair salon, I came out with pink and blue highlights, our band all voted on wearing at least something pink and blue in their hair today, since it's our bands name: Pink & Blue.

Soon it was 5:30 pm, and the limo was going to pick us up at 7:30! I quickly got changed into my great outfit; I twirled around in front of my mirror, gorgeous! I never felt so beautiful in my life, being a celebrity was cake. There were parties; you got lots of money for doing what you did best, everyone was pretending to be you on live journal, and most of all, lots of people looked up to you as a role model.

I experimented with my hair for an hour! I made waves, put it up in a bun, let it down naturally, twisted it, until I finally gave up and pulled my hair up into a bun held with pink and blue chopsticks. I added lip-gloss, some pink eyeshadow on the right eye then blue eyeshadow on my left, and was ready to go.

I didn't notice the rest of my band members were here but they were here, and they were loud! Phil was looking at a tinted window fumbling with his bowtie, Tia was putting on makeup in front of her mirror, Cleo was putting gel in his hair, and Seth was trying to follow his technique but wasn't quite getting it. I hadn't notice but everyone had followed our plan! Everyone had at least pink and blue in their hair! Pim came out sipping some root-beer.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, wrestling is on," Pim replied coolly.

"Oh," I was a bit disappointed; I wanted everyone to know Pim, too.

Pim smiled, and picked up a camera, "We at least need a picture people."

Tia stood in between Seth and Cleo, and I was in between Cleo and Phil.

When I said everyone had pink and blue in their hair, I meant everyone. Seth had put a pink and blue scarf around his head, Cleo had a pink and blue Von Dutch hat on, Phil had pink and blue temporary highlights, and Tia had pink and blue barrettes in her hair! We all looked pretty together for once.

Pim's camera flashed and at that moment, the limo outside beeped. I squealed, this was going to be the biggest event ever, much bigger than our movie premiere!

I hopped into the limo, with Phil, then Cleo, then Tia and finally Seth.

* * *

The place was packed at the red carpet, many photographers and interviewers were there.

When our limo pulled up next, Seth opened the door and everyone cheered, photographers started snapping away, interviewers were shouting. Seth held out an arm for Tia and everyone cheered once more, soon, Cleo came out and everyone screamed and cheered again! Phil came out, and I think I saw someone faint. When I came out, there were cheers louder than I heard at football games! I think I saw Tia and Seth frown but I don't think I saw quite clearly.

Right away we were pulled over by a reporter.

"Why do you all have pink and blue in your hair?" The reporter asked.

"It's our band's name!" I answered without letting my friends speak; I thought I would let them do the next question.

Soon Seth and Tia were pulled aside for another interview.

Then Cleo, Phil and I were still stuck with the same reporter, "Cleo, how do you feel about Phil and Keely being together?"

I blushed, but I don't think anyone noticed, "Well, it doesn't really matter actually. I have always been Keely's friend, and I'm really happy for them."

Then we started walking down the aisle again, waving and making sure we weren't making any stupid mistakes like pulling a wedgie or picking our noses (ewww).

We walked what felt like miles! I waved and posed.

Inside the building, there were many famous actors and actresses. While I was walking around with Phil with a drink in my hand, someone came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Sandra Westin, and this is my daughter Ashlee Westin."

Ashlee had her arms crossed and I think she was glaring at me a bit, "Hi." She said, and looked away at something else; I could tell Ashlee was spoiled.

"Well, I'll leave you three together while I go get my husband to meet you, Keely Teslow."

I drank the rest of my drink without noticing, and I said, "Oops, out of martini, I guess I'll go get more." I left Phil and Ashlee there together, I felt a little uncomfortable about leaving them together, but I shook the idea off.

When I went back over, I saw Phil and Ashlee in a lip lock. Ashlee had her right knee at Phil's hip and was holding him tight. And Phil had his hands on her shoulders.

I dropped my glass and separated them, I slapped Phil on the face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ashlee told me.

"Back off b," I said to Ashlee.

I started yelling at Phil, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"But I…"

"No buts, I thought we were friends!"

"But…"

I cried, "We're over!" And I left with paparazzis in my face and tried following me.


	8. You Found Me

**AN: Thanks for the tip ****dolphinchick114, I'll work on that. Thanks for the constructive reviews guys instead of flames, I really appreciate it.**

I woke up and checked my clock; it was 11:30 am. What happened to me? What is wrong with me? I sat up right and I had a big headache, I looked around and I was back in my room in Pickford, everything was here, everything was the same. Did someone drive me home?

Then someone came through the door, "Hi honey."

It was my Mom, "Mom!" I cried.

I hugged her, I missed her so much.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

My mom sat at the edge of my couch, "You left the awards ceremony last night, and it was all over the news this morning!"

I sighed and buried my face with my hands; I could feel my cheeks turn hot from fury and embarrassment, "What have I done?" I asked myself.

"Phil came by to see you a minute ago, and your friend Cleo did, too. Funny that he was the most frequent visitor."

I sighed. My friends, what do they think of me now?

My Mom turned on the television that she moved into my room. And right there on CNN the Insider, was me walking down angrily with cameras in my face.

"And I have something to cheer you up!" My mom opened the door and out came a strange man with a baby in his hand.

"Who are you?" I sat up taller.

"Call me dad, Keel."

Tears came down my cheeks, "Don't call me that," I blubbered.

"You must be tired and confused Keel, get some rest." The man tried to lay me down, but I slapped his face really really really hard. Then I ran. I didn't know why, but I did. I grabbed my sunglasses, sun hat and purse down in the kitchen. I took out my car keys and unlocked the car. I got in the car and went at what I thought was 200 miles per hour. But was only 44 mph so don't be scared.

I didn't know where to drive, but I was definitely not on my way to Phil's house.

"I have had enough of this!" I yelled as I stopped at a red light. I put on my humongo sunglasses and sunhat, and drove to Taco Bell.

"I'm done, that's it! No more! I don't want to do this anymore!" I cried, tears came streaming once again down my cheeks, and I drove into the take-out area.

"Hello, this is Taco Bell, what do you want for the day?" The speaker said.

"I want anything that is cheap!"

"Your usual Keely Teslow?" The speaker asked.

"Yes," I said, and then suddenly realized, "How do you know my name?"

"Pfft, everyone here at Taco Bell practically knows you, I know everything about you!"

The speaker went on.

"How you dreamed to marry Mr. Potato Head, how you became 25 in a day, how you…"

The speaker then stopped, I thought I could here a small sob, but didn't think of it, "Just get me my order freak, how do you even know these things?"

It was dead silent at the other end, "It's ready Keels, and have a nice day."

I huffed and drove over to the window.

There was a lady with big sunglasses on and blue and pink barrettes in her hair, "Here is your order." The lady looked at me strangely and said, "Cash?"

I was getting my purse and digging in my purse when I heard, "Change shifts Tia, its Seth's turn!"

This guy came over with a pink and blue cap on his head and dark Elvis sunglasses; he leaned over and said, "Cash lady."

Rude much yeah? I gave him the money and he gave me my order. Since he looked at me strangely, I looked down and noticed all I had on were my Paul Frank pajamas. I sighed. And drove on, when I drove past I saw these two guys who came out. One had pink highlights in his hair and one earring, and the other had small spikes and had two earrings in his right ear. They were both wearing Elvis glasses. This was all very strange.

Then I remembered. Why was I driving? Where would I go? My friends think I'm a jerk, and I'm in the worst state ever to be in public!

I sighed; I needed to go to my dorm now!

* * *

In my dorm, I sighed, and slumped in front of my computer. Does anyone love me at all? Is this all worth it? I opened a drawer and there were some pills, I didn't know what they were but I opened the packet and it was already expired. 'Whatever,' I thought, this won't hurt would it? I took out the pills and I heard someone.

"What are you insane?"

I looked around and saw Phil outside with his cool gloves.

I opened the window and he jumped in.

"We saw you at Taco Bell…" Phil began to talk but I stopped him.

"Oh Phil, I'm sorry!" I flung myself at him, and he caught me in a hug, "I don't want to do this anymore, I hate it hate it hate it hate it!"

I cried for hours and Phil was just there, holding me.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like _

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know? _

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me _

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

**AN: Still more chappies to come!**


	9. Who R They?

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter of this story! Hope you had fun reading! By the way, I don't own any of these songs except the one Tia "wrote", and I don't own Phil of the Future. Although I wish.**

** 3 BLUEslushPUPPIES**

Everything was a blur, I remembered running away from Mom, then me at Taco Bell seeing strange but familiar faces. Then here I was in Phil's arms, on the couch asleep.

I moved around, trying to untangle myself from Phil's arms, I finally did without waking him when I fell! Ouch, that woke Phil up.

"Keely, you okay?"

I rubbed my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Phil said staring into my eyes.

"No it's okay; actually I want to be alone right now."

"Oh," Phil sounded a little disappointed, "Okay, I'll be at my Mom's house if you want me okay?" Then Phil left.

I sighed, looking around. Then the telephone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Keely, are you okay honey bear? It's Mom, you gave me quite a shock there, and you didn't even bother to get changed, that other day."

Other day? I looked outside, pitch black; I looked at the time, 7:30pm. How could it be this dark at this time? "I'm sorry Mom, just wanted to get away from things."

"Well, me, Doug and baby Lucille will come by and visit tomorrow okay?"

"Doug? Lucille?" I was kind of confused, who was Doug?

"Yes, your father, and your baby sister. I married a few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, quite angry.

"You seemed so busy darlin' so I didn't want to bother you and…"

"I could have gotten off all this crap months ago!"

"Young lady," My mother started.

I sobbed, "All I ever wanted to do was meet my dreams and have a fun life." I cried some more, "And you don't include me in your life because I'm busy? Now that's a fun life. Having paparazzis running around you and having a shopaholic and a manager to soothe me!"

"Keely Teslow, I have done many things for you, I have gotten you a bus, what else do you want from me?"

"It's just a bus Mom!" I started crying more and more, "I needed you here more than ever, and you go and have a wedding while I have my entire life slip and collapse!"

I slammed down the phone.

I put my hands to my face, my eyes started drying up and I finally calmed down. Now what? My friends probably hate me, there would be tabloid news about me on the news, my Mom is someone else I don't know and Pim is a different story.

I was in such deep soup that I turned on the tiny television. There, I saw a reporter.

"…so the congress didn't make his decision yet, and the only choice we have is to wait, but…"

That's it, I thought. Then a sudden light switch clicked in the back of my head, that's what I want to do. I don't want fame, I don't want money, well maybe I do, but not… that's what I want to do.

I got in my car, still not realizing that I still had my pajamas on. I put a cap on and a wooly hooded sweater around my arms, not bothering to zip it up I stepped on the gas.

I drove onto this small road to my old neighborhood. I passed H.G. Wells and many suburban homes.

I parked in the Diffy's drive.

I ran up the steps.

But somebody opened the door first, and I stopped in my tracks.

Pim was there, "We all knew you would come around to see your old Phil," she said through a mike.

Pim handed me the mike and pushed me into the Diffy's living room. I switched on the lights and I felt something press against my lips.

When I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Surprise!" Phil said.

I looked around and there was a big yellow banner on the walls that said, Happy Birthday Keels!

"What's all this for?" I asked dumbly.

"You mean you forgot about your 20th birthday!" Tia popped out of nowhere, I hugged her. I missed her with all my heart.

Phil tugged at my arm, "C'mon, we don't have much time!" He said pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him.

"What do you think the mike is for?"

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was really short! I promise to make a longer one next time!**


End file.
